


Perfect

by aseaofwords



Series: The Kazer Collections [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Marriage, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aseaofwords/pseuds/aseaofwords
Summary: As Jonny and Patrick have their first dance, Patrick reflects on the best moments in his life with Jonathan.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Perfect by Ed Sheeran

The ceremony had been everything Patrick ever hoped it would be. Jonathan looked gorgeous in his tux as David walked him down the aisle – per Jon’s request.

When he'd arrived at the altar, Pat noticed he was wearing a little bit if makeup, and Patrick swooned.

Patrick had dipped Jonny when they kissed. The crowd of cheering guests disappeared in that moment, and it was just Jonny and Pat, forever.

The first dance came faster than either of them expected. They'd picked out the song a couple months prior. Patrick took Jonathan’s hand and led him to the middle of the floor, where the guests watched in awe.

 _I found a love for me_  
_Darling just dive right in_  
_And follow my lead_

Jonathan grinned up at Patrick as Pat took his hand and circled an arm around Jonny’s waist. He pulled his husband close and began to sway to the music.

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_  
_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Jonathan laid his head on Pat’s shoulder, and even though Jon was taller, he seemed so small now, and Patrick cherished the feeling.

Jonny was a sap.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
_Not knowing what it was_  
_I will not give you up this time_

Patrick remembered when he and Jonathan first met.

He had been on ‘vacation’ with his family. It was New Years Eve, and they'd taken a trip to Times Square to watch the ball drop. Patrick was ten.

A boy, around his age probably, moved his way through the crowd of people and stood right next to Patrick. Pat turned to look at the boy, nudged him, and stuck out his hand. He liked making friends.

“Hi! I'm Patrick.”

The boy stared at Patrick for a couple moments, before slowly shaking his hand. “Jonathan.”

“Been here before?” Pat asked.

Jonathan shook his head. “No. I live in Winnipeg.”

Patrick furrowed his eyebrows. “Winterpeg? Where's that?”

Jonathan's hard stare lingered. “Winnipeg. It's in Canada.”

Patrick's eyebrows shot up. “Canada? You're Canadian?” Jonathan nodded. “Woah. No wonder you're so attractive. Canadians are hot as hell.”

For the first time in their conversation, Patrick got Jonny’s shark eyes to lighten as the boy went red with a blush.

“Oh. Um, w-well-”

Patrick grinned and turned back to the ball, counting down excitedly with the crowd as the ball began to drop. When the new year came, Jon and Pat didn't kiss, but the did hug. For quite a while, actually.

 _But darling, just kiss me slow,_  
_your heart is all I own_  
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Patrick looked down at Jonathan and snuggled his nose in Jonny’s hair. Jon smelled like aftershave and snow. Classic Canadian.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_  
_with you between my arms_  
_Barefoot on the grass_  
_listening to our favorite song_

When Jonathan has first heard this song, he dubbed it theirs, because they was almost exactly what their first date was like.

Jonathan and Patrick were in the park on the 4th of July. It was 2008, two years after the two had been drafted.

Patrick had his music playing from his phone. Jonathan was complaining about his choice in music every couple songs, but sometimes he'd find a song he liked.

The sun had just set, and they were waiting for the fireworks to start. They'd both kicked off their shoes because of the July heat, even in Illinois, and were dancing around stupidly to the music.

The sky began to light up with colors as fireworks were set off, and they shouted and cheered while drinking beer. They didn't have their first kiss, but it was definitely a night they wouldn't forget.

 _When you said you looked a mess,_  
_I whispered underneath my breath_  
_But you heard it,_  
_darling, you look perfect tonight_

Jonathan leaned into Patrick’s touch, nuzzling his head into the crook of Pat’s shoulder. It was just them dancing, to him, no one else was around. Because no one else mattered.

Patrick tightened his grip on Jon.

 _Well I found a woman,_  
_stronger than anyone I know_  
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home._  
_I found a love,_  
_to carry more than just my secrets_  
_To carry love,_  
_to carry children_  
_of our own_

Patrick thought back to when they'd bought their house together. An apartment was one thing, but this was their house. Their kids would grow up their. They'd grow old together there. They'd fight there, and make up there, and spend their lives together there, in that house.

That house held their entire lives.

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_  
_Fighting against all odds_  
_I know we'll be alright this time_  
_Darling, just hold my hand_  
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_  
_I see my future in your eyes_

Patrick pushed his nose into Jonathan’s temple, and the boy pulled away, staring at Patrick with so much love and happiness and adoration. Patrick knew his eyes looked the same.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark,_  
_with you between my arms._  
_Barefoot on the grass,_  
_listening to our favorite song_

“What are you thinking about?” Jonny smiled at him.

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

“Our lives.” Pat replied. They'd stopped dancing.

_I don't deserve this_

“What about our lives?” Jonathan asked.

_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

“Everything.”

Music played without lyrics and the two met in a loving, gentle kiss.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark,_  
_with you between my arms_

Patrick spun Jonathan around when Ed started singing again. They continued to dance, but it was more than swaying this time.

 _Barefoot on the grass,_  
_listening to our favorite song_

Jonathan grinned up at Patrick as their feet worked in harmony, hands and hearts interlocked.

 _I have faith in what I see_  
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_  
_And she looks perfect_

They calmed as the music slowed down, and began to come to an end.

_I don't deserve this_

Patrick pulled Jonathan in tight, dipping his head down to whisper, _“You look perfect tonight.”_


End file.
